farewell
by karupin13
Summary: "then, let's both meet in hell" SasuIno oneshot. character death and some lime


**warning: another non-sense fic from me . hahaha**

**contained some lime and character death**

**disclaimer: i do not own Naruto .**

**Farewell**

* * *

The renowned Konoha's yellow flower whore slipped on her most seductive clothes; a purple tube-topped that was cut on her mid thighs accentuating her porcelain thighs and legs. The upper portion of the cloth was see through from under her breast down to her waist- she's very sure that every man that she will passed through wouldn't waste any time and would come ogling over her body. She wore her hair down and packed a few weapon and held it under her weapon pouch. Satisfied with her look, she went out of her room and roamed around the town to get into her target.

The war was nearing its end; everyone was beginning to build up again not only the buildings and houses that were destroyed but also their hopes for the bright future. It was also the time that Yamanaka Ino's love for a certain raven-haired male finally vanished; and that's the reason why she went away to Konoha to find him and kill him.

_You know it's impossible for you to look for him and kill him. _She remembered Shikamaru told her with his piercing brown orbs, she just gave him a small smile

_I'll kill him even if it causes me my life Shika._ She replied one last time and climbed atop of a building

And now here she was, inside of a bar that was filled with slutty women and men holding bottles and bottles of liquors. It stinks, but she needed to get used to it. She got the information that Uchiha Sasuke often visited the bar to relax and unwind and occasionally brought women out of it only to found the body of his unfortunate victim on some parts of the town.

_What a heartless man, Sasuke-kun turned into_ Ino thought in disbelief. Her once upon a time childhood crush became the most hated and most wanted S-class criminal not only in Konoha but in all five shinobi nations. Uzumaki Naruto, the leaf's hero and future- hopefully sixth Hokage still hoped that his rival and best friend would be turn his path on the light and not to follow the footsteps of his former sensei anymore.

She felt sorry for the other blond and for her pink-haired friend; they both suffered because of Sasuke and the Uchiha didn't even give them a damn time to let him see things. Revenge and hatred just filled his genius mind- poor Sasuke.

She finally found a spot on the bar after several walk and wink on every man who looked at her. She was sitting on a corner of the bar with a bottle of sake and a shot glass on her hand; she looked around, hoping to see her target. Ino didn't notice that she already had several bottles of sake until a firm hand was placed on her shoulder, leaving feathery touches on her soft skin.

"hey~" she said seductively, her mind was clouded due to the alcohol she took but her judgment told her that it was just a little time left before her mission would be soon accomplished.

"It's too dangerous for a beautiful girl like you to drink alone, especially on this place" came the respond of the Uchiha, her smile turned into a seductive grin before she offer a space on her seat which Sasuke gladly took.

"Have you forgotten about me, Sasuke-kun?" she said, leaning half of her body to the Uchiha, the man gave her a meaningful smirk before he licked the shell of her earlobe

"Are you here to kill me?" he asked instead, loving the way she moaned in pleasure.

"I'm not dumb to do that. I won't stand a chance against you." Ino replied as she teasingly went her way down to her pants, earning a growl from the raven-haired man. "Well, I guess I have a chance with you in bed" she added and tickled his pride on his pants.

"Let's go somewhere else" Sasuke huskily said before she was dragged outside the bar.

Ino found herself on a room and was now pinned on the door with her legs partly opened and Sasuke's right led was on the middle of her thighs; he kept on kissing her neck while his hand roamed around her body

"You're too eager Sasuke-kun" she said as she pushed the man slightly away from him. "I want to take my time with you" she kissed his lips hungrily only to be pulled away and led to the bed. Sasuke didn't say any word but continued on kissing her body. "hmmmp~ wait Sasuke-kun"

"What?" Sasuke said angrily as he tried to make his way on her thighs.

"I need to pee. Wait for me" she said and gave him another kiss before she disappeared for the rest room.

"Took you so long" Sasuke said with a smirk as he saw Ino with only on a towel wrapped on her body, he hastily grabbed her by the waste.

"You wanna take me so badly huh~" the blond commented when Sasuke made his way down to her private part. Before he could get a glimpse of her, Ino pulled her up and kissed him with passion. Sasuke darted his tongue inside Ino's mouth and he could taste cherry on her. "you want some?" she asked in between kisses; she didn't need his reply and shove her tongue on his mouth and transferred a candy that came from her mouth. Sasuke was feeling horny that he didn't even noticed the smirk on Ino's face and continued to showered her with lustful kisses

Two bodies were connected, Ino was straddling the raven-haired; she kept her slow pace until she felt Sasuke stiffened on his back

"Ino, you~" Sasuke said, unable to breath properly; Ino smiled triumphantly at herself and leaned forward licking his earlobes.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. But this is all I came up to." she whispered as she grabbed a kunai somewhere on the night table

"this is for what you have done to Naruto and Sakura" she said with tears on her eyes, her face was hard "and for me" she added and stabbed the unmoving Uchiha on the chest, but before she could stabbed him deeply, a sound of chirping birds was heard and pierce d through her frail body.

"If I'm going to die, so you are Yamanaka" Sasuke said smugly and deepened his thrust on the girl atop of him. Ino spitted blood and pushed all her might to stab the kunai further on Sasuke.

"Then, let's both meet in hell."


End file.
